The invention relates generally to network facility planning.
As a network provider's facilities for providing networks of optical, radio, satellite and other types of communications grow and expand beyond boundaries of a particular country, it becomes increasingly important for that network provider to manage and track the use of international facilities belonging to the network provider as well as third party entities. Those facilities may connect locations in different countries, and are often situated on different continents. A network provider may use such international facilities to design, implement and maintain its network and provide services to interested customers. These tasks require an extensive amount of work by facility planners, facility engineers, technicians and other specialists.
In addition, many companies that provide services through their networks have to use facilities belonging to international networks in order to expand their businesses outside the country. To make effective use of international facilities, such companies need to provide a way for their personnel to work with network infrastructures, to plan and implement new facilities riding on existing international facilities, and to maintain implemented units.